permintaan kai
by railtoaru
Summary: gk bisa bikin summary


GTFO

Kai wanna be seme (LOL)

RATE : M

Warning : Yaoi, BL, BOY X BOY, OOC

ONE SHOOT

~~ ENJOY ~~

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA,, Kaihun SARANGHAE neomu JOAHEO…." Teriak riuh para Fans super heboh melihat Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam erat jemari lentik Namja manis itu dibaringi semu melingkupi wajah manisnya dan semakin menambuah riuh Suasana konser lost planet di WUHAN

" Kai-ah…kau sangat beruntung menjadi seme sehun " teriak para fans , sehingga membuat hunkai membulatkan matanya serempak

== KAI SIDE ==

Sungguh sangat bahagia rasanya bukan hunhan lagi yang ku dengar selama seminggu ini, bukannya sangat bahagia ketika para fans meneriaki namamu dan orang yang kau cintai tapi,, mengapa malah kau yang menjadi seme dimata mereka eoh ? apa karena aku kurang cantik dan aku berkulit tan ?

" GWENCHANA, Arra " sehun tersenyum dan mempererat genggamannya pada jemariku lembut dan semakin membuat para fans berteriak tak karuan, sementara aku hnaya menunduk menyembunyikan rona diwajahku karena senyuman tampan dari oh sehun.

" Wae, kai-ah ? sehun membelai wajahku lembut dan menatap tepat di wajahku, omo wajahku…

yah konser sudah berakhir dan aku masih terus tersipu malu kebetulan member lain sedang jalan-jalan meninkmati wuhan dimalam hari.

" Annio, Hun-ah.. Gwenchana " aku tersenyum dan sama dengan sehun dia tersenyum kearah ku, WAJAH ku oh wajahku, TUAN OH Tolong hentikan tatapan dan senyuman mautmu

Cup

Dikecupnya sekilas bibir ku ini, oh tuhan wajahku benar-benar panas karena mu Sehun-ah, dia tersenyum dan memelukku dan tak lupa mengecup pucuk kepalaku

" Hun-ah " panggilku masih didalam pelukannya

" hmm, Ne " sehun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan berlih menatap wajahku

" Hmmm,, itu..Hun-ah, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seme ? wajahku bersemu saat ini , Tuhan apa yang kukatakan

" Eohh..itu rasanya benar-benar..bagaimana cara menjelaskannya yah , mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu eoh?" sehun sedikit menggaruk terkuknya canggung

" Ahh..itu Hun-ah aku ingin menjadi seme semalam saja boleh kah? Itu pun jika kau mengizinkan " aku hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidang sehun

" Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang " sehun menyeringai lalu mendudukkanku di pangkuannya

" ehhh,, baiklah aku akan membuat mu mendesa hun-ah,, karena menjadi seme itu mudah kata luhan hyung " ucapku terenyum

" Eoh, jinjja, bagaimana caranya ? sehun terkekeh dan mengendus aroma tubuhku

== KAI END ==

== SEHUN POV ==

" ehhh,, baiklah aku akan membuat mu mendesa hun-ah,, karena menjadi seme itu mudah kata luhan hyung " ucapnya terenyum , oh tuhan bagaimana bisa makhluk seimut dan semanis ini ingin menjadi seme ku eoh

" Eoh, jinjja, bagaimana caranya ? aku terkekeh dan mengendus aroma tubuhnya, dia sedikit merinding melihat tingkahku

Lihat itu roma merah telak menyelubungi wajah cantiknya, TUHAN BERUNTUNGNYA AKU SEORANG OH SEHUN BISA MEMILIKI NAMJA YANG BAHKAN CANTIKNYA SETARA DENGAN MALAIKAT

Aku mulai nakal meraba punggungnya yang lebih kecil dariku lalu mengendungnya agar duduk dipangkuanku

" Hun-ah..aku ingin mencobanya sekarang " kai merona dengan apa yang dikatakannya

OK BAIKLAH MALAM INI JUNIOR KECIL NAM MUNGIL KAI AKAN MEMASUKI KU, SELAMAT MENJADI UKE SEMALAM SEHUN

" euhhh…ahh…teruskan jongiee, mulut mu memang tidak ada duanya…SHIT " rancauku saat namja manisku ini tengah memanjakan basoka ku (?) yang super besar dan mengacung layaknya monas(?)

CROT

CROT

Akumengeluarkan spermaku di mulutnya dan dengan sigap dia bergerak dan menatapku nakal lalu mencium bibirku kasar, dan mau bagaimana lagi mala mini dia semenya jadi aku harus mengalah

Lidahnya mengeluti lidahku liar , aku hanya pasrah

Lalu dia mengesekkan junior mungilnya dengan juniorku dan kami berduah mendesah nikmat diselah-selah ciuman panas ini

"euuhhh…ahhh..hunniee….." rancaunya, oh tuhan rancauan uke ku benar-benar seksi dan manja

" ahhh…hunnie angggaannnnn…diahhhhhhhhhh…lehe…euhhh " desahannya makin seksi dan manis kudengar saat dengan tidak sengaja aku kebablasan menjilati dan memilin nipelnya saat ciuman kami berakhir

" Mmiannhaaaaaa….BERSAMA BABY "

CROTT

CRROTT

Kami mengeluarkan sperma bersama-sama dan bisa kulihat kai terkulai lemas didada bidangku, namun tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengocok junior big size ku.

Dia benar-benar lemas padahal itu orgasme pertamanya , dan lihat denganku bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa lelah jika sudah bermain bersamanya.

Aku menghentikan tangannya mengocok juniorku, lalu kubaringkan tubuhnya dan aku beralih ke junior mungilnya yang tampak lemas itu

" MENDESAHLAH DAN SEBUT NAMA KU SEKENCANG-KENCANGNYA " ujarku lalu kulahap habis simungil itu dengan pijatan sensual yang diciptakan dinding mulutku ini

" ehhhhhhhhhh…SEHUNNNNNNNN….nieeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh…lagihhh…hunnieee"

"euhhhhh..ahhhh…enhhkkkkkk"

" FASTERTSSHHHHHHH…sehunahhhhhhhh….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

CROT

CROTTT

Simungil memuntahkan laharnya dimulutku, dan dengan sigap kutelan habis susu manis miliknya

HOS…HOS

Kai terkulai lemas dan benar-benar lemas dengan peluh yang terus mengaliri wajah dan bahkan seluruh tubuh indahnya

" BABY, segerah masukkan aku sudah tidak tahan " ujarnya terengah-engah dan bangun memeluk leherku manja

== SEHUN END ==

== KAI POV ==

Tuhan aku benar-benar lehah menjadi yang mendominasi, rasanya capek dan tidak menyenangkan

" BABY, segerah masukkan aku sudah tidak tahan " ujarku memeluk manja pria tampan oh itu

" Wae..bukannya kau ingin menjadi seme BABY " sehun mengecup bibirku pelan dan mendengan jawabanku

" Enggg…itu aku tak mau menadi seme, aku lebih suka hunie yang mendomnasiku, aku lebih suka hunie yang menandai ku sebagai miliknya dan aku lebih suka Hunniee. " dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirku menandakan agar aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku

" tidak usa diteruskan eoh, lagi pula sejak kapan ada namja semanis dan secantik malaikat ku ini yang jadi seme, kau terlalu menggoda untuk jadi seme BABY " sehun mengulum telinga ku sensual dan menghisap leherku

"Egggggghhhhhhhh…akkkhhhhhu inigggghh…MAskkkkkkkkhhhhu " tuan oh kau benar-benar sangat pintar memanjakanku

Dia mengangkatku dan memerintahkanku ituk mengalungkan tangan dan kaliku dileher dan di pinggangnya

JLEP..

"Arggggggggggggg..euuuhhhhhhh..eumnnnnnnm…ahh " teriakku saat tiba-tiba dia melesatkan junior besarnya didalam hole ku

" mianhae…Baby, aku sudah tak tahan…" sehun memamerkan smirk yang sangat menggoda sekaligus menandakan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa jalan selama 3 hari ini

" euhhhhh..bergeraklah… "

Sehun mengangkat lalu menurunkan pinggulku pelan namun perlahan-lahat gerakannya semakin cepat, sehingga aku hanya bisa mendesa nikmat meneriaki namanya

" SEHHHHHHUUUUUUUUNNN…teeeeeeeesssssssss..ahhhhhhhhhh…..disanaaaaaaa, lebih cepattttttttt" rancauku tak henti-hentinya

" Oh…BABY kau benar-benar..nikhhhmat… " sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya menaik turunkan pinggul ku

" OHHH…thereee…BABE…Ahhhhh…SEHUNNNiiiiiiieeeeeeee…I chummmmmmmmmmm "

CRROOTT…

Aku orgasme , namun tidak dengan sehun dia semakin berutal menubruk sweet spot ku

== KAI END ==

Sehun semakin menggila menyodok lubang kai. Kai yang hampir orgasme lebih kurang 4 kali, namun tidak dengan sehun, sekarang dia malah membawa kai ke sofa yang ada diruangan itu lalu menunggingkan kai dan melanjukan acara menggenjoti lubang nikmat namja manis itu

"ahhhh,, euhhhh…hun-ahhhh…LEBIHHHHHHH…CEPHATTTT "

" Oh…Baby…kau benar-benar membuatku gila "

" SEHUN AKUUHUUUUUU INGIN…ehhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh "

" BERSAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

CROOOOTTT

CROOOT

CROOOT

Keduanya orgasme sehingga sofa tempat mereka bermain diluberi sperma keduanya. Sehun menarik juniornya dan mengakibatkan melubernya spermanya yang luar biasa banyak dari hole nikmat itu.

SLURPP

Sehun menjilat hole kai dan menusukkan lidanya kedalam hole itu

" eghhh…sehunn…sudahhhh…aku lelah " kai memutar tubuhnya menghadap sehun lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya manja di tubuh sehun

CUP

" Kai-ah saranghae kau selamanya akan menjadi milikku " sehun mengecup pucuk kapala kai dan dan mengambil selimut putih yang sudah tergelatak dengan tidak elitnya dilantai lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kai lalu terlelap

" wah tadi itu benar-benar mengasikkan Ne.." ujar xiumin sembari mengenggam erat tangan luhan

"iya, Hyung… " ucap jongdae yang sedang digendong oleh lay manja

" Do, tadi aku melihat kau dan suho sedang ciuman di rollercoaster kan " baekhyun mengintrogasi do yang sekarang sudah menundukkan wajahnya yang merona

" Ahhh…sudahlah, sehun kai aku bawakan ayam goring ni " teriak baekhyun dan tao serempak

CKLEK

Saat membuka pintu ruangan itu semua member disugukan dengan pemandangan ruangan yang super berantakan berbau sperma dan dua orang yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan selimut menyelubungi tubuh keduanya.

" YAkkkkkkk…Maknae MESUM, kau apakan KKAMJONGIE KAMI " teriak para Uke

" sehun – ah..kami bangga pada mu " ujar semua seme serempak

Dan masing" dihadiai benjolan dikepala oleh ukenya

CKLEK

" SSehunn KKKaaii " manager hyung terkejut dan langsung pingasan melihat hunkai dengan damainya masih tertidur

OH SEHUN AWAS KAU BESOK….

END

Gaje gaje gaje ini fanfict debut saya ke ffn semoga tidak mengecewakan

Ripiunya yah


End file.
